


Hot Sexy Ezreal Smut Time

by peachsticks



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Suggested Sex, but it is suggested, not explicitly written though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsticks/pseuds/peachsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal definitely does not need a map to find his TREASURE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Sexy Ezreal Smut Time

ezreal was lost. “who needs a map?” he mumbled to himself while crying. god damnit, he needed a map but he had a reputation to uphold.

why was this house so big? he was invited here by a mysterious antiquities seller but when he arrived, there was no auction like he had imagined - most of the time, he ended up at small, backdoor auctions selling rare, dangerous runeterran goods. he had to make sure these things didn’t fall into dirty noxian hands - he knew where to take them and how to keep them safe.

he heard a tinkling sound coming from down this endlessly long hallway. it was a type of music he was rather unfamiliar with as he couldn’t place the instrument.

a door was open near the end of the hallway and soft light spilled onto the dark carpeting. perhaps it was ambience music before the auction. with a sigh of relief, ezreal made his way to the door and let himself in.

to his surprise, it was not a seating room but a bedroom. a cozy bedroom. and there was a beautiful woman laying upon the plush bed in the centre.

“no problem!” he said aloud as he was suddenly filled with inspiration in his loins. the woman beckoned to him, her long yellow and blue hair framed around her waiting, partially clothed body. ezreal knew now that the mysterious note was just a ruse to lure him into the depths of this lustful bedroom, but he was no doubt about to experience one of the rarest gems in all runeterra.

“no time to waste!” he stripped off his clothing, his magical meat rod rising to the occasion. the busty woman smiled and a tinkling laughter seemed to fill the room.

[adult noises and references to a trueshot barrage]

ezreal flopped onto the bed. this had turned out to be an unexpected adventure and he could feel comfort settling on his warm skin. he had followed the map of his heart and it had led him into a land of bounty and grace.

he started crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend randomly one night because i was just cackling to myself at how funny it was in my head. turned out good. hahah


End file.
